What Should Have Been
by Olivias-imagination
Summary: What if Neal didn't die and had been the person who fell through the portal with Emma? What if Zelena had succeeded further than we thought? This is a story about Emma and Neal trying to stop Zelena and find a way back to their son. This is not the same time travel story you saw in the show.
1. Quiet Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own that Characters nor the first part of the story. It's just my edited version of it.

There was a bright light and a strong force that pushed Emma back. As she opened her eyes she saw Rumpelstiltskin starting back at her, with the same confused face she wore herself. She feared the worst. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neal lying motionless on the ground beside her.

"Neal! Neal, are you okay?" Emma breathed in a state of panic.

"What have you done?" Rumple said weakly as he and Emma tried to help Neal up.

"It's okay, papa." Neal Started "I told her to."

Confusion and panic begin to race through his mind "But why?" Rumple asked.

"So you can tell her who the witch is so you can defeat her." Neal replied.

"Zelena." Rumple said with anger growing inside of him.

"What?" Emma chimed in.

"Zelena." Rumple repeated.

"She's the witch?" Emma questioned. "What does she want?"

"What she doesn't have." Rumple said in a voice was filled with sadness. He looked back to his son with tears filling his eyes. Emma, not once taking her eyes away from the dark one.

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" She asked him breathlessly, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He slowing began to rise while shaking his head. His face full of sadness as he knew within moments he would lose his son once again.

"It's too late, Emma." Neal whispered. Emma reluctantly lowered her gaze to man dying in her arms. She sighed and her voice started to break.

"Just hang in there, please. You never even had a chance to see Henry for him to remember you." She whimpered; no longer able to keep back the tears.

"It's okay." Neal said trying to comfort Emma "He doesn't need to. He just needs to know that, in the end, I was a good father."

Rumple looked back to his son, dying in the arms of the women he loved, trying helplessly to find a way to save him.

Neal Began to reach into his pocket "I saved this for you to give to you again." He takes out a small pendant Emma knew all to well. She was taken back to the day he first gave it to her. He had so much love in his eyes. She then remembered giving it back to him over a year ago in hope to move on, knowing she never truly could. "Take it." Neal placed the pendant in her hand "Go find Tallahassee Even if it's without me." Emma couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. How dare he think that was possible; to find a home without him.

"Neal." Emma began. Tears flooding down her face "no I cant. I wont." She cried.

"Hey Em. It's okay" Neal looked up at her with such sorrow in his eyes. Emma couldn't take this anymore.

"No its not, I'm not losing you again." She leaned down and kissed him. A bright light started to appear. Rumple looked down to the pair in disbelief, as yellow swirls of light began to circulate to two.

"True Loves kiss…" he whispered to himself. "Of course." A smile grew across his face. His son was going to live. The light began to fade away leaving Emma and Neal staring hopefully in to each others eyes.

"Bae?" Rumple knelt back down to his son.

"Papa?" Neal broke his gaze with Emma to look upon his father with questions in his eyes. "How?"

"The power of Love is a curious thing" He replied not able to wipe the smile off his face. Neal began to sit up. He turned to face Emma. Her eyes still fixated on him.

"You're alive." Emma said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah. Looks like you're stuck with me" Neal smiled. Emma began to laugh. She threw her arms around his neck never wanting to let go. She had waited so long to hold him again. To feel the warmth of his arms around her. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. However this was short lived as rumple began to speak.

"You have to go" She said rising in a hurry. Emma removed herself from Neal's embrace.

"What about you?" Neal asked as he stood up, helping Emma to her feet.

"I can't. She has my dagger. If I go with you, who know what she will make me do" Rumple explained.

"I can't just leave you here"

"You have to." Rumple shot back. "Now go. Protect your family" He carried on placing his hand on his sons shoulder.

"I love you. Papa" Neal hugged his father.

"I love you too Bae. Now go"


	2. Small bit of info

Just a little outline of the story before I continue.

So I don't have to re-write entire episodes and can get to my story. From 'Quiet Minds' onwards everything that happens in the show happens except for the fact Neal is alive. Hooks lips still get curse, Emma has to kiss him to save his life. Blah blah blah. I don't know what happened in 'The Jolly Roger' as I didn't watch it but I know Emma Learnt to use magic that still happens. But Between 'Its Not Easy Being Green' and 'Kansas' you can make up your own head canons on how Neal fits into the story. I may go back and write them properly but I'm not promising anything.

Okay now on to what should have happened in Snow Drifts/ There's No Place Like Home. (Be prepared to read stuff straight from the episode as I am keeping the beginning pretty much the same, but I was not a fan of how they ruined the Snowing Love story so I'm changing up the time travel stuff)

I'll update soon. Namaste and thank you.


	3. What are you looking for?

**Wow I didn't expect so many people to be interested in this. But thank you for reviewing/favourite/following. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Not my character. My altered story.

~Grannys Diner~

"Can I have one beer please" Emma asked the waitress behind the counter.

"Make that two" Neal added quickly as he appeared from the other side of the room. He leant against the bar flashing a smile Emma's way.

"I'm not paying for that you know" She said smiling back at him while finding the money in her pocket. They hadn't really had much time to talk, just them, since the kiss that saved his life. With everything happening with Zelena and the baby, it wasn't really the best time to talk about they're relationship. However Emma knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later but right now, she hoped for later.

"Oh come on Emma I bought you a drink"

She turned to face him in confusion.

"When did you buy me a drink?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Oh you know that one time, with the coffee and carousel" Neal replied while taking the drinks from the waitress.

Emma was taken back by his reply. She had a sudden flashback to that night. She remembered it had rained all evening and by the end of the night they were soaked. She hadn't thought about that day in years. But she couldn't let it get to her and she couldn't let him win.

"That was over 12 years ago" She stated, taking her drink from him. She turned back to the waitress and paying only for hers. "He's paying for his own"

Emma walked back to the table she knew her parents and son were sat at, knowing Neal had followed her. She could see Ruby sat with them and unfortunately could hear a story she had heard thousands of times being read aloud once again.

"Really I can't hear the kids name but I have to hear this story again." Emma said looking down at her mother holding her new born little brother. David looked down at the baby then back up at Emma.

"Well my son should know where he comes from" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?" Emma shot back showing a similar smirk to her fathers.

"Like we can talk" Neal added. Emma turned and hit him showing him a glance he knew was not a good sign. Henry spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a smile growing on his face. Emma quickly turned back to they're son.

"Nothing, now back to my point" She replied trying ever so hard to change the subject back to her parents. She didn't want to have to explain to the entire diner that she and Neal met because she stole his car, not to mention the part where he had previously stolen the car from someone else before hand.

Snow looked up at her daughter in shock but could see Emma didn't want to talk about. Plus she felt the need to defend herself from her daughter's incorrect remarks.

"I wasn't armed" She said defensively

"Except with a rock" Ruby added turning to look at snow. David was quick to back her up.

"I still have the scar"

"Which healed" Snow shot back. She could see Ruby smiling out of the corner of her eye but kept her focus on the infant in her arms. She whispered "Buts that just how we met. It's not how we feel in love."

"Yeah that was a bit more complicated" David said interrupting his wife. They went on explaining the story once again. Saying who saved whom. Both trying to make themselves look better. But they're beautiful retelling of their love story was interrupted by a confused hook that had recently joined them along with Tinkerbell.

"Sorry have I missed something?" Hook asked in a state of confusion "You were previously betrothed mate?"

"To Kathryn" Ruby answered. "Though she was Princess Abigail, back then"

"King Midas's daughter? The man who can turn anything in to gold?" Hook asked even more confused than before. "Why would you leave that opportunity?" He asked. Tink wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but none the less it was still rude. So she hit him.

"Hey" Snow sounded offended. However David chimed in before snow could say anymore.

"Well what can I say; my heart was destine for another." He said with a smile upon his face.

"You just had to find her first" Ruby smiled. Charming couldn't help but laugh. Ruby looked up to hook to explain further. "She ran away and was living on a farm."

"Well it just sounded like such a peaceful life at the time, leave everyone and everything behind." Snow said hazily

"Like mother like daughter" Hook said taking a swig of his drink. Neal eyes went straight to Emma. He had known she wanted to go back to New York before. But now that Henry had his memories back, he had no idea she still wanted to go.

"What is he talking about?" Henry asked. Emma looked down at her son, not quite sure how to answer the question she had been asked. David could see Emma was stumped so he intervened in an attempt to change the subject.

"Shall we read more stories?"

"Actually I would like to know what the pirate is talking about" Regina asked as she and Robin joined the ever so slightly crowed conversation.

"It's nothing" Emma said in her defence.

"Are you planning on going back to New York?" Regina spoke again.

"Why would we go back to New York?" Henry looked at his mother in confusion then look to his father, wondering why he was being so quite.

"Your not" Regina said simply "Right Miss Swan" she turned her gaze back to Emma.

"Actually it's complicated." Emma replied wishing she could just climb under a rock.

"Why would we leave? This is our home." Henry shot back to his mother; he could feel the anger building inside him. Why was she even thinking about going back?

"Henry this isn't the time or place." Emma began but was cut off by Regina.

"I think it is."

"No. It's not." Emma placed her glass on the table began to walk out of the diner. She didn't need to have this conversation right now, especially so publicly. Neal turned to look at David and Mary- Margret. He too was confused by Emma's need to run away. But also know what it was like to feel that way.

"I'll go talk to her. Don't worry." He said placing his glass down next to Emma's. He turned to look at Ruby.

"Ruby could I have two coffees to go please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go get them" Ruby smiled, thankful for a reason to leave the conversation.

"Wait Dad" Henry said. Neal turned back to look at his son. "Take this" He said passing his father his book filled with fairy tales. "It might help her remember where she belongs." He finished with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Thanks Buddy." Neal replied taking the book from his son. Ruby returned with the two drinks and passed them to Neal. He thanked her and then made his was out of the diner in hope of finding the runaway blonde.

Emma was sat in the bug trying to think of ways of taking Henry and running back to New York without anyone noticing. However every plan had the same three problems: Regina, Neal and Henry. In which none of them wanted them to leave. And all three had the right to be in each others lives. _Things were so much easier when we were all cursed. _She thought to herself.

Emma was pulled away from her train of thought as she heard a knock on the window. She sighed as when she looked up she saw Neal looking back at her. He had two coffees and a huge grin on his face. _Of course he would find me._

"Can I?" he asked "I bought you coffee."

She let out another big sigh, but knew no matter what her answer was; he was going to get in the car. "Sure" she said opening the passenger door for him. He sat down and passed her the coffee.

"Here. Your right, it was over 12 years ago" Emma smiled at his remark. She loved the way he was able to make any situation something to laugh about. But this was short lived.

"I think your making a mistake." He began. "Trying to take Henry back to New York."

"Neal I-"

"No let me finish." He interrupted her. "I know you're his mother and you're trying to do right by him. But you're not the one who gets a say." He voice had gained a serious tone. "Regina's his mom too, and I'd like to be part of his life." Emma hadn't expected Neal to defend Regina but knew he had a point. He continued. "Not to mention the fact that you haven't even asked Henry what he wants." Neal reached to take Henry's book from out of his bag. Had turned his gaze to Emma waiting for a response.

"Because I know what he'll say." She admitted. "He wants stay here, I know that. It's his home." Neal looked at her in disbelief.

"His home?" He questioned. "What about you? This is where your family is, everyone. What is there to back to in New York? "

"Nothing." She confessed. "But this" Emma said taking Henry's book from Neal's hand. "I don't see my family here, I see fairytales, I see stories of princes and princesses. I wasn't a part of any of this. I don't know what it was like there, I don't know it. I don't miss it.

Neal's voice softened. He wanted to comfort her but knew that if he didn't press for more he would never get her to talk about it again.

"Then what are looking for?" he questioned. Emma pressed her lips together in an attempt to not cry. Shaking her head she looked back to Neal.

"Home." He was taken back by her answer. But let her continue. "You told me once that Home is a place, that when you leave. You just miss it." Neal couldn't help but feel partly responsable for Emma's constant need to run away. He broke her gaze and looked down at his coffee cup. He was about to speak up but Emma got there first.

"What the hell is that?" Neal looked up and followed Emma's gaze to the beam of light coming from across town. He was in shock at what he was seeing but all he could muster up to say was.

"Well that's not good."

Emma started the car.

Emma raced quickly towards the beam of light coming from the barn in front of them.

"What ever that is Em, it can't be good." Neal shouted from behind her. She carried on forward.

"It's a time portal." Emma shouted back to Neal. "David left a message. Some how she died and triggered it."

"What?" Neal said not quite believing the situation he was in. "Wait." Neal suggested, grabbing on to Emma's arm pulling her back. "I think we should go back, go and get my father."

"Not till we find a way to close it" Emma barked. Pulling her arm back.

"What you think you can close that on your own. You don't even have your magic back." Neal bellowed as he began to turn back the barn door swung open. Emma and Neal could believe what they were see as stood in front of them was Zelena. She looked at the two stood in front of her.

"THIS IS MY HAPPY ENDING" she screamed across the barn and with a sudden burst of screeching laughter she jumped through the portal. Before Emma and Neal even had to act a gust of wing dragged them both in. Neal managed to grab on to a post and caught grip of Emma's hand.

"DON'T LET GO" He scream at her.

"I CANT HOLD ON, YOU CANT HOLD BOTH OF US" she screamed back knowing she couldn't hold on any longer. He could feel her hand slipping from his grip. And with one final scream she was gone.

"EMMA!" Neal shouted and without a second thought he let go of the post. There was no way he was letting go of her again.


	4. Oh hell no, again

**Disclaimer: I do not own that Characters nor the first part of the story. It's just my edited version of it.**

**Authors Note: I would like to apologize for the horrible mistakes at the end on the last chapter, obviously didn't proof read that. Sorry. I would also like to thank you all so much for you reviews! I can't believe how many people are interested in this so thank you I love you all. One more thing, updates should be more frequent now as I have officially finished school forever! I will try and upload at least twice a week. Sorry for rambling enjoy!**

All Emma could hear was high pitch screeching. Unfortunately she knew this noise all too well. It was the unearthly sound of falling through a portal. She tried to open her eyes but the intensity of the light surrounding her was too much. She never quite understood portals. When falling through one it would feel like an eternity, but once landed, in whatever destination it is you may end up, it feels like only an instant has past. And with that thought tightly tucked away in the back of her mind she fell, at a rather forceful speed to the ground. She raised her head too get a good look at her surroundings.

"No." was all she could say. The tall tree for miles, the smell of pine and damp grass, the gravel pressed into her palms. Emma knew in an instant she was in the enchanted forest. Again. As she began to rise she heard a voice from behind her.

"Oh hell no. Again." Emma turned around to see Neal sat on the floor in front of her, head in his hands, looking much more annoyed than she was at the fact that they were once again stuck in a magical world, without anyway of getting back to their son.

"Neal." She sighed.

"Yeah?" he looked up, slowing helping himself up. She shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't sure why she was even shocked. Of course he would come after her, just like he found her in the car, or how they ran into each other in New York or he made his way back to her in Neverland. No matter where she goes, he always seems to find a way to follow. And for that Emma was thankful. She couldn't imagine being stuck here on her own.

"What the hell was that?" Neal asked waving his arm out to his left. Emma looked at him in confusion.

"What was what?" she questioned.

"Zelena. I thought you said she was dead." Emma had completely forgotten about Zelena. That fact that they are stuck in a land very unfamiliar to the pair with no way back was bad enough. But now they had the added bonus of trying to stop The Wicked Witch of the West from changing the past and inevitable stopping Emma from ever being born. _Perfect._

"That's what the message from David said. I guess, when she 'died' she reconnected with her pendant somehow opening the portal and- well- I don't know I'm not Marty Mcfly" Emma could see the grin growing on Neal's face.

"Marty Mcfly, really?" He chuckled. Emma looked at him with a blank stare.

"Okay now is not the time to be talking about this. Zelena is out there, and we have to stop her" She started to walk through the space around them trying to figure out where or when they were. She turned back to Neal, wondering why he hadn't followed her. She couldn't understand why the smile on his face was getting bigger. _Now what?_

"Not the time?" He questioned with the biggest grin plastered across his face.

"Seriously. You're a child." She ended the conversation. She carried on walking through the forest in silence. In her mind she began to panic. Falling through a portal was bad enough, but time travel. All this had become far too bazaar for Emma. She knew she should have never left New York. Never have drunken that damn potion hook gave her. That she and Henry would be safely away from all of this crap. It was perfect. Well almost.

_Walsh._

She cringed at the thought of the once lovely man, being a flying monkey. Maybe not everything was perfect. And she would be lying to herself if said she wasn't happy to see Neal again. And as if by clock work Neal spoke.

"Hey over here!" he yelled. Emma turned around to see Neal crouched on the ground holding crushed leaves. She walked back to him turning to look in the direction he was facing.

"What is it?" she questioned, obviously not seeing what he was.

"There's a trail. Look see" he replied pointing to broken branches and crumpled leaves. "She went this way." He informed. Neal arose from his squatting position and began to carefully walk forward, touching leaves and branches as he goes. Emma followed cautiously behind. Her mind full of questions. _How did he know?_

"You know how to track?" she spoke. He turned back to look at her, flashing a smile.

"Yeah" He carried on forward. "You learn a lot trying to hide from lost boys, they're pretty sneaky so you gotta cover your tracks and know how to look for there's. Number one rule of survival. Learnt that one pretty quick." Emma sometimes forgets Neal was once stranded in Neverland for hundreds of years. She was only there a few days and found it unbearable. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be there for so long, all on his own and at such a young age. Emma had never really spoken to Neal about his time in Neverland, she never got the chance. But the thought of it made her heart ache. However before she had time to respond Neal came to a halt.

"What is it?" Emma asked walking up to stand beside him.

"A village" He responded "perfect"

"Perfect? Why is Zelena there?" Emma questioned as she began to scan the small village in front of them.

"No but it's the perfect opportunity to change." Neal answered, pointing to some clothes hanging on a washing line.

"Change? Neal, Zelena is out there attempting to kill my grandmother, if she hasn't already succeeded, I don't think right now is the best time for a costume change?" Emma argued.

"Hey hey hey, clam down!" Neal whispered placing one hand on Emma shoulder. "I meant so that we wouldn't stand out. We can't exactly go walking around dressed like this." He said motioning to their very out of this world attire. "Besides, Zelena hasn't killed Ava yet. You're still here, and you've seen back to the future." He smiled.


	5. I Failed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters nor the first part of the story. It's just my edited version of it.**

**Authors Note: Thank's once again for following! If you guys could give me some feed back on how I'm doing that would be great! Sorry the last chapter was so short this one is longer! Namaste.**

Neal was leant up against a tree waiting for Emma to finish changing. He had on rags similar to the ones he wore as a child, or the outfit he had magically appeared in when he returned a year ago. Same old, plain colours and itchy materials. It was definitely something he didn't miss from the Enchanted Forest. However he was a fan of the capes.

"Come on Em, like you said we don't have much time" Neal called. He was beginning to get impatient. Emma dragged herself out from behind a tree, trying to put gloves on.

"Is all this really necessary?" she asked knowing he was right before he had even answered the question.

"Well what would you have done if someone had seen us? From what I can remember red leather jackets aren't exactly gonna keep us under the radar." Neal replied. "Besides I think it suits you, your majesty" Emma glared at him.

"Don't scrub up to bad your self, Baelfire" She shot back with a smile on her face.

"Touché" He said with a responding smile. He took a step closer to her and began to lift her hood. "We need to stay hidden. Continue the rest of the way cautiously. Even one small screw up could cause major problems to the future."

Neal began to turn back towards the village in search for Zelena. Emma followed a few steps behind, trying to find a comfortable way of walking or breathing, in a corset.

"Do you think we should ask someone if they've seen her?" Emma whispered to Neal as they entered the village.

"I dunno we might screw something up." He whispered back. Emma was beginning to get frustrated, at this rate they won't get anywhere.

"This is ridiculous, I'm asking someone." Emma objected. She scanned the village. Her eyes landed upon an old woman counting gold coins. "Look, she seems harmless" Emma pointed the woman out to Neal as she began to walk up to where she was sat.

"Emma wait" Neal attempted to stop her but he knew it was useless. So he just followed behind trying his hardest not to be noticed.

"Hi" Emma sighed at the old woman. "I'm looking for a friend, I think she past through here" The old woman looked up at the two strangers staring down at her. Emma continued on. "She's got curly ginger hair and ermmm" The woman looked at Emma in confusion. She was hesitant as to what else to say.

"She's green." Neal said abruptly.

"I though we weren't trying to stand out" Emma mumbled in Neal's ear

"How else are we meant to describe her" He mumbled back. Trying to keep a smile on his face, so to not scare the woman.

The old woman looked between the couple. They could see she was thinking and didn't want to pressure her but they knew time was running out. Just as they were about to speak again, the woman spoke her first words of the conversation.

"Hello" She said simply. "Oh yes she was the lovely lady who gave me these shiny pennies."

"Do you know where she went?" Emma fretted.

"Why yes she went up to the king palace. There's going to be a wedding soon you know." The woman chuckled with a small smile. "Isn't that lovely?"

"Yeah it's wonderful, thank you for your help ma'am" Neal finished with a smile, as he bought the conversation to a close. Emma had already begun to walk towards the castle leaving Neal trailing behind.

Emma and Neal began the long trek to the Palace at the top of the hill just on the outskirts of town. Once they arrived they could see palace servants hanging up decorations and placing flower arrangements outside. Neal assumed it was for the wedding the old woman spoke of. They decided to go around the back to see if they could find a way into the palace without being seen. They were bought to a stop when they came across a large iron gate locked with chains; to stop peasants from entering the castle during the wedding. Neal began to fiddle in his bag in search of something.

"Perfect. How do you suppose we get in?" Emma asked looking through the gates to see he if could find Zelena.

Neal pulled two small metal wires out of his bag. "Have I taught you nothing?" He teased. Neal knelt down so he was eye level with the lock. He placed one of the wires in to it and began to move it around. He then took the other on and started to pick the lock. All of a sudden Emma had realised what he was doing.

"It's all about the tumblers" She quoted with a sigh, remembering back to the first day they met.

"It's all about the tumblers" He repeated with a smile. And with one final click the lock fell to the ground. Neal pushed open the gate and bowed to Emma.

"After you, your highness" He joked.

"Stop" She said with an unconvincing smirk. "Come on, I wanna get this over with as quickly and as quietly as possible" She continued entering the gates; hiding behind bushes, trying to stay out of sight. Neal crouched down beside her.

"Here" He said passing her a sword.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Emma questioned taking the sword from Neal's grip.

"Swiped it from the guards over the" He responded motioning to the two watch guards stood near the gate obviously not doing there job. "I thought it might come in handy, you know seeing as you don't have magic anymore." Emma was about to protest Neal comment with his spoke again.

"LOOK! There she is!" he said rather loudly. Emma turned to follow Neal's gaze. In front of her she could see Princess Ava, her grandmother, listening in on a conversation happening on the other side of the gazebo. Emma assumed it had something to do with Cora and was the reason why Zelena chose this time. Speaking of Zelena, there she was crouching down behind bushes just as Emma and Neal were. She began to rise and make her way over to a young Ava.

"We have to stop her!" Emma urged, raising herself and following Zelena. However before she had made it to the young princess, Zelena already had a magically grip on Ava's neck. Emma began to run.

"STOP!" Emma begged. "Please. Zelena if you kill her I'll never be born."

"And why would care. You will all feel what it was like for ME!" Zelena shot back tightening her grip on Ava's neck.

"Zelena you don't have to do this. There could be another way. We can help you." Neal interjected.

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME BUT ME." She shouted back. And just as she was about to tighten her grip one last time a bright orange light started to appear around them. It filled the spaces between the light and the darkness. The same high pitch screeching Emma had heard not long before began to ring in her ears again. _No. this can't be it. _Emma thought as she was engulfed by the light. Zelena had succeeded; this was her fading from existence. Her final thoughts were to be of Henry. All that was going through her mind was that she never got to say goodbye and that she would never see him again, as neither would have ever of existed. Her mind then trails off and her thought goes to her parents and how her mother will join her in fading forever. Then finally Neal crossed her mind. She wondered what his life would be like without her and Henry. This was it. _I failed._

The light faded. Neal could see Zelena lying on the floor in front of him, clutching her pendant, screeching. He looked over to see Emma stood in the exact position she was in when the light hit. Her eyes tightly closed and her hand firmly griping the chain around her neck.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly. Emma opened her eyes in realisation that she was still here. She looked around to see Neal's hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with fear and concern. She smiled slightly knowing that not all hope was lost.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she responded in the same breathless tone as him. Emma turned her attention to there new, or old, location. Her gaze went to Zelena. Emma charged towards her placing the sword to her neck.

"What did you do?" Emma demanded.

"Nothing you idiot! It was you and your.." She paused grabbing her chest in agony. "your- your st…tupid family!" Emma could see Zelena was in pain; her words came out in stutters.

"What are you talking about" Neal spoke up. Zelena changed her gaze to look at him.

"The p..p..portal it wasn't f..finished; the power… it n..needed." She stopped, letting out a screech of pain. "Yo..u s..s..stopped it. Time shifted again. And it will cont..tinue." Zelena clutched her pendant, she could feel it burning her skin. She ripped it off, accepting her fate. "But you're stuck. Now you… will know my…. Pain." And with those final words Zelena crumbled into ash leaving only the pendant lying in her wake.


	6. I knew I'd seen those eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters nor the first part of the story. It's just my edited version of it.**

**Authors Note: I like this chapter! Hope you do too. Thanks again for the reviews/follows/favourites it gives me motivation to keep writing. Please don't forget to review! Thank you and enjoy**

Emma and Neal were left alone in the open space where they had first appeared. Neal was sat down by a tree, still staring at the place where Zelena was only moments ago. Neither had dared to touch the pendant; in fear of what it might do. Emma began to pace up and down, hopelessly searching for something.

"What are doing?" Neal looked up at her "Would sit down, you're givin' me a headache." Emma continued to pace.

"I'm figuring stuff out. What did she mean 'time shifted'?" Emma stopped and stared down at Neal. He looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" he said simply.

"Zelena! She said time shifted" Emma stated while pointing down to the witches pendant. Neal stood up; something caught his eye in the distance. There was something pinned to a tree not to far from them. He began to walk towards it out of

curiosity. Emma's gaze followed him as he completely ignored her. _Unbelievable._

"Hey where are you going?" She asked following behind him. He didn't say anything he just pointed to the paper.

"Is that?" He didn't need to finish his question as Emma already knew what he was trying to say.

"Snow" she finished. Emma pulled the wanted poster of her mother off the tree. Looking down at it that's when she realised what Zelena had meant. _Time Shifted. _

"I've got it" She beamed.

"What? How can your mum be here?" Neal asked still confused over the situation. Emma walked closer to Neal and grabbed his bag; she pulled out Henry's book and opened it on a page that showed the exact poster in Emma's hand.

"Look" He looked at the book and he too finally realised what Zelena's final words meant.

"Time shifted! We moved in time." He said in realisation. "So what time are we in now?"

"Well by the looks of it we are-" Emma began but was cut off by the sound of horse's drawing close. The pair rushed to hide behind some bushes in hope on not being seen. They peered through the spaces in the branches seeing a white carriage being drawn by pure white horse. The carriage was bought to an abrupt stop. There was a fallen tree stopping them from continuing further. A man appeared from out of the carriage. It only took Emma a few moments to realise that the man in front of her was, in fact her father.

"Is that?" Neal asked, once again not finishing his sentence.

"David." Emma smiled. She then turned her gaze to a woman crouched up in a tree, knowing it was her mother. Emma couldn't wipe the growing smile off her face as she looked between her parents. Neal followed her gaze to the woman in the tree.

"That's your mom isn't it?" He said with a smile almost as big as Emma's.

"Yeah" Emma said breathlessly; not wanting to take her eyes off the scene that was playing out in front of her. She began to lean forward to get a better look, when Neal grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hey, we don't want to screw anythin' up" He whispered and pointed to the branch she was just about to lean on, noticing how fragile it looked. "That would be a bitch to try and fix" he said with a laugh. She smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned her attention back to her parents when an orange light started to appear again.

"No" Emma gasped; she took one final glance at the scene, seeing her mother straddle on to one of the knights horses. The light once again filled the spaces between them sending the couple to a new unknown time.

When the orange light had dissipated, Emma opened her eyes and just as she expected, she was no longer looking at her parents meeting. She sighed heavily and sunk down from her squatting position. What ever time they were in now it was noticeably darker. Emma assumed it was night time; she began to trail off thinking about where they could have possibly ended up when she realised the lack of presence beside her. She turned abruptly to where Neal was, not but seconds before. Her eyes widened and panic set in.

"Neal?" Emma whisper quietly. She franticly began to search the surrounding area for any sign of her missing ex.

"NEAL!" she began to shout. She continued to shout his name as she ran through the trees. Panicked thoughts began to rush through her head. _What if he had ended up in a different time? How will I get home? How am I going to explain this to Gold and Henry? _She could feel tears filling her eyes once again, but for very different reason to before. She could feel the wind stinging her cheeks as it brushed across her face. It was starting to get much darker. Emma was finding it hard to see where she was going; out of breath and close to tears Emma came to a halt, grabbing on to the closest tree to her.

"Neal" She helplessly whimpered one last time. She was about to let all her fears over take her mind when she heard a voice. It wasn't Neal's; that she was sure of. It sounded as if it came from someone much younger.

"Whose there?" He asked shining a light in Emma's direction. She moved closer to get a better look. She had been right; it was nothing but a young boy. Emma felt an ache in her chest as she thought about Henry. She couldn't leave this boy alone in the dark. She decided if she couldn't find Neal or a way home, the least she could do is help a young child.

"Its okay I won't hurt you" Emma said softly as she emerged from the trees. She could see he was wearing brown worn out rags with a pale green cape.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked hesitantly, making sure to keep his face out of the light.

"I'm um, no one important" Emma exclaimed "I just want to help. Are you alone?"

The boy looked down, keeping his face covered. Emma noticed he was very closed off and seemed slightly paranoid.

"No I'm fine really" He replied. She wasn't buying it.

"Okay kid, I can see you're on edge, but I swear to you, I'm not gonna hurt you" Emma persisted

"I said I'm fine, my papa will be back soon. He told me to wait here" The boy looked up at Emma, finally bringing the light to his face. Emma was taken back by the young boy. He looked so familiar, something about his eyes she knew. She took a second compile a reply.

"I'll wait with you then" She declared, finally.

"No, please just leave me alone, thank you" He shot back quickly; obviously not wanting Emma to stay. She sighed.

"With all do respect kid, I'm not leaving you here on your own" She stated. She waited for him to protest, when they began to hear screams in the distance. They both turned to see the castle on top if the hill ablaze with orange flames.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?" Emma said in awe of the burning castle. She looked back to the young boy who didn't look as surprised as she was to see the fire.

Emma was about to speak again when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing" they said quickly pulling Emma back. She turned around to see Neal gazing back at her with a rather angry expression.

"NEAL!" Emma cried as she rapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd lost you again" She said pulling back from his closed off embrace. She looked back at his face to see he was staring at the young boy behind her.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Neal in the same tone as he did Emma.

"Ermm no one" Neal shot back then turned his attention back to Emma. "Look we have to go now." Emma looked at Neal and then back at the boy.

"We cant just leave him here alone" She protested "there is a fire!" She said pointing to the flames growing higher into the night sky. Neal looked up at the flames, they seemed all too familiar to him. He didn't like this one bit. They needed to get away from here as quickly as possible. He looked back at the Boy.

"Hey look your Papa's coming back okay. Don't worry. Everything will be okay in the end" Neal said avoiding eye contact with the child. He then grabbed Emma's arm and began to pull her away. Once they were far enough away from the young boy Neal turned back to face Emma.

"What hell are you thinking? Are you trying to completely screw up the future?" He question in a firm tone. In all the confusion and fear of losing Neal, Emma's mind had slipped the fact that she was in the past. She looked up at Neal with realisation in her eyes. Squishing her face together and pinching her eyes shut.

"Crap" was all she said. There were a few moments a silence before either spoke again.

"Look I wasn't thinking" Emma started "I just saw the kid and I thought of Henry" Neal's face soften at the though of his son. Emma continued. "I couldn't just leave him there" She motioned back to the direction they came from. Neal Understood Emma's need to help the boy and in any other situation he probably would have done the same.

"Look he'll be alright, I promise" Neal said in an attempt to make Emma feel better about her mistake. He took a seat on a near by log. He placed his head in his hands and began to think about the consequences' they may encounter in the future. Emma hadn't moved from her spot, she was also thinking about the meeting with the young boy. Then she remembered what Neal had said. '_Hey look your Papa's coming back okay. Don't worry. Everything will be okay in the end' _she looked over at Neal sat on the log. '_Look he'll be alright, I promise'_ Then it clicked.

"You knew him" Emma spoke up. By the tone in her voice Neal could tell this wasn't a question.

"The young boy. You knew him didn't you?" She asked moving closer to him. Neal didn't say anything; he just kept staring at her. "Was he your friend? Cousin? Neighbour?" She asked her questions getting more frantic. Neal broke his gaze from Emma's and turned his attention to his hands. Emma took a seat next to him on the log.

"Neal, talk to me" she said gently. Silence hung in the air. Emma could see that this was a delicate subject for Neal and didn't want to push him. Finally he spoke up

"He was…." He started not taking his eyes of his hands. "me". Emma didn't know what to say. She wanted to reply but couldn't get her mind around the fact she had just spoken to the father of her child, her first love, the man she had known for so long, as a child. She turned back to stare at the direction in which they came. She wasn't sure why she did this, as if she might get another glance at him. _I knew I'd seen those eyes before. _

"Oh my god, it was you" Her attention was now back on Neal. He looked up at her and nodded his head.

"I was waiting for my father; he had gone to get the dagger." Emma's eyes widened

She grabbed Henry's book from out of Neal's bag, which lay on the floor beside them. She opened it on the page of the story Neal was explaining.

"Tonight was last time you saw him as a man" She assumed.

"By morning all that was left was the monster" He said sadly turning the page to show Emma the inevitable fate of the young boy and his father.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered softly.

"Don't be" Neal whispered back. The sky quickly became light once again. The orange glow, blinding the pair. But neither moved form the position they were sat; Neal only simply placed his hand in Emma's, entwining their fingers, in fear of losing her to another time.


	7. This is getting ridiculous

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters nor the first part of the story. It's just my edited version of it.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it's taken a while, also its not that long. But I like it; well parts of it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Opheliasstory: That was the nicest review I have ever received. Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. Namaste!**

Emma and Neal continued to travel through different times. After a while Emma began to feel as if she was in Henry's book. They saw Snow white hang on for dear life, as her horse wildly runs through a field, a young Regina dashes to her rescue.

–Time Shifts-

Robin Hood and his merry men sat by a fire talking about a major break in.

–Time Shifts-

Granny stood with a cross bow while a young Ruby picks wild berries and puts them in her basket.

–Time Shifts-

They even saw a young noble Killian Jones boarding a ship with the king's navy. However both were taken back by the fact he had both hands.

–Time Shifts-

"Okay this is getting ridiculous" Emma breathed, slumping down by a tree once the light has final disappeared. Neal too was tired and didn't know how much more he could take of this. He let out a sigh and lifted his head from the tree in which he was leaning against.

"We have to figure out a way to get back. All this jumping through time is messing with my head" he croaked. Emma sympathised with Neal, her head was also being to piss her off. She grabbed Henrys book out of Neal's bag and began to flick through the pages to see if you could find any answers on how to get home. The page she landed on was a story about Belle. _Belle would know what to do, she bought the man out of the monster she could do anything. Rumpelstiltskin that's it._

"Neal I've got it" She said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What a way back?" He questioned.

"Yeah but you're not gonna like it" She said knowing Neal probably wasn't in the mood for reliving his past with his father. He's eyes narrowed. He looked down at the book in her hands and saw the page she was holding it open on. At that moment he realized what her plan was.

"Oh, no Emma-" He began but she cut him off.

"Come on Neal you know he is the only person who would even remotely understand this" She argued.

"You don't know what he's like, and depending on what time were in, how powerful he could be." Emma was shocked by Neal's outrage. She knew he and his father had a troubled past but he was acting like she could handle herself.

"I know how to handle your father" She shouted back in her defence.

"No you know a version of my father. Mr Gold is a saint compared to what he is capable of." He argued. Emma was ready to shout back at him when she noticed the change in his face. His eyes had moved from hers and he was now looking past her. She stood up to turn and see what he was looking at.

"What?" she questioned now looking in the same direction as him.

"We better move." Neal said grabbing Henry's book quickly and shoving it in his bag. Emma froze when she finally saw what Neal had become so frantic about.

"No way is that?" She ask turning towards Neal with a wide eyed expression.

He was about to answer when a crash of thunder filled the space around them. They both turned back to see a growing cloud of purple smoke quickly make its way towards them.

"RUN!" Neal screamed, grabbing Emma's hand to pull her out of her daze. The couple began to quickly run through the forest in hope of that the sky would light up to take them away. Neal's attention was mainly on dodging trees and not falling over but he kept franticly looking back to make sure Emma was still beside him and to see how close the curse was.

"Come on, it's getting closer." He shouted back to Emma. She was becoming increasingly more annoyed at him. First of all he thinks she can't handle his father, now he is shouting at her to run faster as if that is possible in a corset.

"I'm trying!" She shot back "You try running in the corset and dress next time." Neal could sense by the tone in her voice that she was not happy.

"Maybe I will, next time" He said back, his voice still raised. The sound of the curse roared louder with every step they took. They could tell it was getting closer but now neither could bring themselves to look back.

"WE NEED TO FIND YOUR FATHER!" Emma finally yelled. Neal looked back at her anger growing inside of him.

"YOU THINK NOW IS REALLY THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THAT?" He yelled back continuing to run faster.

"WELL IF YOU HAD LISTEN TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION" She cried running up beside him.

"LIKE THAT WOULD HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE?" Neal responded, finally taking a look behind him. Horror rushed over him, the curse was close enough to touch. HE continued. "NOT THAT ANY OF THIS WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!"

Emma and Neal continued to yell at each other. They found it was the best way to keep their minds off the impending doom that was nearing closer. They knew they probably didn't have much time until the curse would finally catch up to them, sending them to Storybrooke 30 years earlier than planned. However Emma and Neal were too caught up in their argument to even notice the sky brightening sending them, once again, to a different time. Once the light had completely vanished Emma and Neal, who were still yelling at each other, realised that there was nothing left to run from. They had just escaped the curse with there lives. Emma looked behind her to see nothing but trees and bushes. She let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close" Neal said with a smile. Emma just looked at him in disbelief. How could he think this was a laughing matter? She ignored his comment and walked pasted him.

"Hey, come on, where you going?" He asked grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away from him.

"To find your father" She confessed, pulling her arm back and carrying on forward. He let her go. He sat down by a tree and watched her walk away. _She is so stubborn sometimes._ He began to think about where they could be now and what consequences' they may have to face depending on how long his father has been the dark one. But he knows what ever the circumstance he couldn't let Emma go alone. He let out a loud sigh. Got up from his spot and went after Emma.

"Emma, wait. I'm coming" Neal shouted following after her. He saw her stop suddenly and crouch down. He assumed someone was walking past. He quickly ran up and crouched next to her to see what she was staring at so intently. However when Neal's eyes finally locked on to what Emma was looking at he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at Emma then back at the woman in the garden in which they were looking at. She was wearing a long teal gown and had beautiful long blonde hair that curled near the ends. The woman sat on a stone bench among the flowers. They could see she was taking to someone, but they were just out of sight. Emma broke the shocked silence with a question they were both asking.

"Neal, how is that possible?" She said without once taking her eyes of the very familiar looking woman.

"I, um, don't know." He responded, rattling his brain to try and figure out how it was possible. "She look's happy though"

"Yeah, she does." Emma said quietly while looking away from the woman.

"We're not in the past." Neal informed.

"Obviously" Emma replied.

"Well my guess is that this whole time travel thing, does the future too." He said he attention now back on Emma.

"What you're trying to tell me this is my future?" Emma questioned looking at Neal but motioning towards the future version of herself. "That's crazy"

"Oh what we travel back in time to see events from a story book and this is what's crazy?" Neal smiled

Emma was about to protest when she heard someone shout.

"HEY MUM!" Emma turned around franticly, searching for where the voice came from. Her eyes landed on her son. He was much taller and wearing beautiful brown and green riding gear.

"Henry-" Emma began to shout back but Neal stopped her.

"Emma you can't, he didn't mean you, not yet." He whispered grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"But I-" Neal could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He pulled her in to his embrace.

"I know. I miss him too." He sad gently into her ear. "We'll get back to him. I promise" He let her go; she nodded and wiped her eyes, knowing Neal was probably right.

"Come on lets go" Neal said standing up; extending his hand out to Emma's.

"Where?" she questioned

"Find my father" Emma looked at him with a puzzled look then smiled. She took his hand and arose from her seat.

"I thought he was too dangerous?" She mocked.

"Yeah well, he wont hurt is son and I've gotta get back to mine"

"Ours" Emma corrected. Neal smiled.

"Ours".


	8. So do we have a deal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters nor the first part of the story. It's just my edited version of it.**

**Authors Note: Sorry I'm behind on updates, I started watching a new show (not a smart move) but anyways here is the next chapter, I think I like this one. Enjoy! And Review!**

**kingdomkeepers365: I needed it too. I just couldn't leave it with the monstrosity that they showed us!**

**Vivstar: Glad you like it, they meet rumple in this one so I hope it's what you're looking for!**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. Namaste!**

"_Mom come on It's time to cut the cake" Henry motioned over to his mother._

_Emma was sat at a long table that could seat at least 13 people. It had a white table cloth draped over it, with pale violet flower arrangements .In each spot there was a small paper name placements. Each one had familiar names on; on her right were her mother and then her father. She could see Henrys name two places down from her on her left and had assumed that further down the table would be Regina, Robin and Roland. However there was not a name placed beside her. Emma looked around in confusion wondering who the seat belonged too. She also couldn't make out what the rest of the name placements to the left of her said, so that wasn't much help. She continued to look around and saw all of her friends and family heading in the same direction. However she noticed that everyone was wearing either suits or fancy dresses. She was puzzled at the thought of where she could be. Emma then looked down to see she was also dressed rather fancy. She had on a long white gown. It was sleeveless and had a high neckline. Emma assumed it was made of a sheer fabric; it was embroidered with small pale blue flowers at the top that gradually became less as it went down and it gathered just above the waste. She was at a wedding, but not just any wedding, her wedding. Emma got up and began to follow everyone in the direction they were going. She could see Henry stood next to who she assumed was her husband, but she was unable to get a glimpse of his face as people were stood in the was. Henry was motioning her to hurry up. She was just about to reach the table and see the face of her husband to be when a bright light began to fill the room and she felt a strange pain in her left arm. The last thing she saw was Henry waving at her and smiling. _

Emma woke up to find she was lying on her left arm. She looked over to see Neal lying on his back; lifting himself up.

"We moved again, didn't we?" Emma asked, knowing what the answer was by the lack of feeling she had in her arm.

"Yep. And just when I thought we would get some sleep." Neal replied now on his feet. "Come on lets hope we're in a time where my father feels generous."

Emma and Neal began to make their way towards Rumpelstiltskin's castle in hope he would help them find a way back to their son, before time shifted again. The walk was long and they spent most of the time in silence. It wasn't that neither had anything to say; it was that they just didn't have the words. After everything that had happened between them, saying sorry didn't cut it. It wasn't that Emma was mad a Neal, she was just frustrated; at what had happened before they nearly got swept up into the curse and the fact that she was still unknowingly travelling through different times with no hope of return to a place she thought, maybe, she could call home. Emma's mind started to wonder off; thinking about times her and Henry spent together in New York and how she wished more than anything to be back there with him. But in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. The image of her future self, and what Neal. _"She looks happy"_ She really did. Emma wasn't an unhappy person, just one who, in her short 30 years, has been through a lot. With a past like hers, she never thought a happy future was possible. Emma wondered how she got there, or will get there. But more than anything, she wondered who was making her that happy, who was she talking to? Emma came to realise that Neal had come to a halt.

"There it is the dark One's castle" He said motioning to the rather large castle in the distance.

"Little more imposing than a pawn shop." She said turning her head to face Neal "So what do we do now? Open the door and introduce ourselves. Hey were from the future" she unconvincingly mocked.

"Yeah" Neal laughed "He would turn us into snails on the spot."

"I prefer mice" A voice came from behind them. "But what ever you wish" Emma and Neal turned around quickly to see Rumpelstiltskin, in all his crocodile skinned glory. Neal sighed; he had hoped he would never see this man again. Emma's face filled with shock, and a small amount of excitement. Neal was right he was nothing like Mr Gold. Emma thought this was glorious. Neal however did not have the same feelings towards the, once good man, in front of him. Rumple lifted his hand as if to cast a spell. Neal could tell that this would not end well for them if they did not speak up now.

"Hey hey wait" Neal pleaded. "We need your help" Rumple pulled his hands back to words himself.

"And why would I help you" He squeaked. Neal didn't have an answered. He didn't know what he could say that would make his father believe them and help them. Just then Emma spoke up.

"Because if you don't you'll never see your son again." Rumple was taken back by Emma's comment. His face began to fill with confusion.

"What do you know of my son?" He questioned pointing to Emma.

"His name is Baelfire, you are planning to intact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him" Emma quickly responded. Neal looked between her and his father hoping this would work. However before Emma could say anymore, rumple interjected.

"Well who told you that?" He stepped back wiggling his fingers "What are you some kind of which"

"No I'm not a witch. I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him" Emma replied shooting a quick glance at Neal. Rumple noticed but his attention was straight back on Emma. "I'm the product of true love"

"Well that's speculation" Rumple said unconvincingly; looking Emma up and down. "Part of my plans, but I haven't done it."

"You will and you will succeed." Emma concluded. Neal noticed the change in his fathers face. It seemed to soften, he know it was working; he believed them. But that didn't stop him questioning them further.

"But if that true" He started. "Then that means" Before he had time to finish his sentence Neal spoke.

"We're from the future" Rumple quickly turned his head to face Neal.

"But time travel hasn't been done dearie" He informed, waving his hands around.

"Yeah well someone cracked that code" Emma said in a defeated tone. "But we do need your help"

"Help?" Rumpled asked the let out an exaggerated giggle. "You need my help" A smile growing on his face; he stepped closer to Emma "Then answer me one question: do I find my son?" Neal tensed up. He could tell Emma was beginning to feel uncomfortable by her growing silence. The smile on his fathers face disappeared.

"Answer me!" Rumple demanded.

"Yes, you find him" Neal stepped forward trying to worn the dark one away from Emma. He stood back; his smile returned.

"Bae" He said softly while looking at Neal. An ache formed in Neal chest every time his father said his name. It reminded him of days before the dark one. But seeing him now made it worst. To see that his father, who was so far along in to the dark one curse, to see this creature that didn't resemble the man he used to know one bit. But when he said his name, he became his father again. He could see how badly he missed him and how hard he had tried to get him back. Neal wished more than anything that he could tell him who he was, but knew it could jeopardise getting back. He just nodded his head in response.

"I find Bae? How?" Rumple asked looking back at Emma. She looked to Neal as if to ask should she tell him. "Wait, don't tell me" He said shaking his hands before either could reply. "If I succeed I don't want anything in my head that might through it off"

"Good choice now will you help us get back?" Neal interrupted. Rumple looked back at him. He looked him up and down with a confused look on his face and if he was trying to figure out where he knew him from.

"Do I know you?" he asked looking down on him.

"No." Neal lied.

Rumple lead Emma and Neal to his castle. He had agreed to help them, but of course at a cost. Not that he had told them that yet. As they walked through the doors to the main room of rumples castle Emma thought that she should thank him.

"Thank you Mr gol- Rumpelstiltskin for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow" She turned to Neal, who had a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"I don't know, trying to be nice" She murmured back.

"What are you two muttering on about" Rumple asked turning his attention to the couple.

"Err nothing, just-" Neal began but was cut off by the sound of someone entering the room behind him.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin you're back." A young woman in a blue dress spoke. Emma turned to see who it was. Her face filled with the biggest smile. She looked over at Neal too see his reaction to the women who was soon to become his step mother. His smile was just as big as hers. "Do you, eh, need anything?" Belle asked. But before rumple could answer Emma spoke.

"Belle." She said in awe of the woman.

"Sorry do, do we know each other?" Belle asked; confused by the young blonde. Emma automatically realised her error.

"Oh sorry no" She looked down "Mr- rumple- the dark one, erm told me about you" Rumple came up behind Emma. Neal tensed up hoping this hasn't screwed up there plan.

"Did he?" Belle said with a smile.

"No" Rumple interjected quickly; looking at Emma in disgust. He then turned back to Belle and started to shove her away. "Go away and er read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later" He then turned back to what his chair.

"You could ask nicely" Belle responded.

"I could also turn you into a toad." He shot back. Neal shock his head, he couldn't understand how belle had fallen in love with him. And as if by magic Emma said exactly what he was thinking.

"It's a miracle you to fell for each other" She quickly looked up at Neal knowing that once again she had made a mistake.

"What? You trying to tell me I fall for the help?" Rumple once again puzzled by what Emma was saying. Neal quickly spoke up.

"Yeah she's got an odd sense of humour, now why don't we get back to what we came here for." He said trying to change the subject. Rumple looked up at Neal; there was something familiar about the man but he just couldn't figure out what. He turned his attention back at Emma and looked at her with squinted eyes before speaking again.

"So how did you get here in the first place" He asked taking a seat. Neal reached in to his bag and pulled out Zelena's pendant.

"Well it wasn't technically us. It was a erm witch." He said placing the pendant on the table. "But however she did it, this thing keeps glitching. Sending us to different times" Emma and Neal both waited in silence to hear rumples response to Neal almost unbelievable story. He picked up the pendant and studied it for a moment before wiping his hand across it. A light appeared from it and Neal grabbed Emma's hand in fear that they were moving time again. However when the light disappeared they were still stood in rumples castle.

"What did you do?" Emma questioned letting go of Neal's hand.

"Oh, just a quick freeze spell. You won't be moving to any other time; other than the one you wish." He said proudly. He sat in silence a few moments longer; looking at Emma and Neal. "Alright then. You better go." He said standing up and turning to exit the room. Neal and Emma looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey no you said you would help us." Emma argued. Rumple just laughed.

"And I will. But you didn't really think I would just help you for nothing, did you?"

"You son of a bitch." Neal muttered under his breath. Emma turned and placed her hand on Neal's arm.

"Shh, it okay will figure it out." Neal didn't calm down

"What do want!" He demanded.

"Oh a feisty one aren't we." Rumple giggled. "Don't worry I don't want anything from you. It just want you to watch something for me."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Just make sure everything goes to plan." Neal looked at Emma knowing she was thinking the same thing.

"Where is it exactly you want us to go?" Neal spoke. Rumple moved closer and put his arms out in front of him. Two invitations appeared. Neal and Emma both took one and began to read.

"You see I have a little curse I need enacting, and tonight's the night the threat is set." He said wiggling his head to himself. Emma looked at Neal in shock when she realised where it was he wanted them to go.

"Snow white and Prince Charmings wedding?" Emma questioned; not sure if she was scared or excited.

"Why who else. So do we have a deal?" Rumple joked, knowing the answer would be yes. Neal looked at Emma and if to confirm whether she was okay with this. She nodded.

"Deal."


End file.
